Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-5335253-20130613143418
This post is going to be scattered so bear with me. A couple of observations I have come up with based on recent cast news, and getting to look at early season 13 promotional photographs. First of all, Lyle's weight loss is amazing, he has never looked better. Hopefully that encourages the writers to give us a more confident and in your face Tristan. I know he had these traits already, but I would like to see them go even bigger on those aspects of his personality. Zig's new look is also a step in the fight direction and Maya is looking more mature. Eli and Imogen being back is very weird in my opinion. Now I personally love Imogen, but I just feel that it was time for her to move on. When it relates to Eli, this one really makes me upset. He has had so many A plots over these past 3 years, that it isn't even funny, and I just feel that Munro is good enough to go on and try different things as an actor. I totally understand that he only had 3 years on Degrassi, but maybe the irresponsible and neglegent writers should stop introducing 11th graders to the main cast, and instead follow all of the characters from Freshman year. Do you realize that not one graduate from this season was presented to us as a Freshman? That makes no sense. Since we are on the topic of following character from freshman year to graduation, where in the hell is Dave? You have already fired two of the cast members from is freshman class in K.C and Wesley. What do these writers have against the cast of 2013? Also, I just feel that Jahmil did a great job with that character and it would be a damn shame not to see Dave Turner not get a prober finish. Hopefully his absence from the promotional photo shoot was due to a scheduling conflict and not an indicator that he is no longer going to be a member of the main cast. The new characters looks very promising, but we have seen many a promising character over the years get burried in a C plot here and there, or in the case of Owen, never have a plot to begin with. I am most fearful for Chewy. He is already described as a lacky and I don't know that these writers will feel like giving the effort to develope his character. If used properly he could be amazing and fact is he is already becoming a fan favorite, but as we all know the last time they introduced us to a new fan favorite (Cam, he was dead within his first season. Anyway, it is just nice to get a little insight into season 13, but am a just crossig my fingers that this season is a step in the right direction. Season 12, part 2 was not very entertaining and left most of us viewers feeling a little bit empty. I am hopeful that the magic formula of season 2-7, which I call the golden years can be recreated in this upcoming season.